


Early Risers

by PanicHoodie



Category: Fictif, Last Legacy, Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Gen, I still hc that Blackthorn Hall is fucking COLD, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Morning Wood, Smut, Somnophilia, cuddles uwu, this was written before chapter 4 so lots of shit is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicHoodie/pseuds/PanicHoodie
Summary: Blackthorn Hall is far to cold for the Barista’s liking, and Felix keeps them warm for the night. But what happens when things get a little hot by mornings light?
Relationships: Felix Escellun/MC, Felix Escellun/reader, Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Early Risers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before we actually visited Blackthorn Hall (chapter 4) but I was too lazy to change it so you guys will just have to look past that.

The sliver of light that had penetrated through the heavy curtains caused MC to stir from their sleep. They squinted at the intruding light that caused them to leave their world of glowing lights and soft kisses, but their complaints were soon lifted when they felt the lean yet strong arm wrapped protectively around their waist. MC turned their head to the side as they saw the soft face of their bedmate beside them, a sigh left the barista as they thought back to the night before that caused them to be in this situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a Noble Family, the Escelluns definitely did not take advantage of the luxury of having heating inside the estate. MC shivered within their bed in the guest room as they tried to get warm enough to fall asleep. After several minutes of tightening into a ball and wrapping all the blankets around their form, they let out a frustrated sigh before they wrapped the thickest blanket around themselves and padding barefoot along the wooden hallway to the room directly across from their own. 

MC cringed at the loud groaning of the door as they entered Felix’s quarters. The room that they were in seemed to be a sort of office area, with another door most likely leading to the bedroom on the other side of the room. There was a strong fire that kept the study warm as they spotted Felix hunched over a small desk in the corner of the room. His glasses on the end of his nose and one of his hands were running through his hair in frustration. Pale green eyes locked onto their form when he heard the door open; Felix sighed and laid his quill down while turning to address them.

“What is it, MC? It’s already late and we’re needed by my father tomorrow. So hurry up and get to-” MC cut him off, “You need to go to sleep too, Felix.”

The necromancer looked up to MC in surprise before letting out an amused breath, “I’ll get to bed once I finish up these spells; you really mustn’t worry about me.” 

“I’m not here because I was worried about you,” MC’s face flushed, “I mean- I _do_ worry about you but that’s not why I came here.” They wrapped their blanket tighter around themselves, “I’m here because my room was cold.” 

The barista shut their eyes tightly, fully expecting Felix to laugh them out of the room at their childish complaints. What they didn’t expect was for him to sit up from his desk, walk over to their shivering form, and grab one of their hands with both of his. 

They initially flinched at the icy touch of the necromancer’s natural lack of heat, but they soon melted into his palms as he warmed their hand with a spell. 

“I’m sorry, my father doesn’t see the need for a heating system, yet we always have a fire in nearly every room of the estate. I’ve told him multiple times to put fireplaces in the guest rooms but he won’t listen.” Felix lets out a frustrated sigh and he pulled on their hand until they were close enough for him to wrap his arms around their form. MC flushed for many reasons as they felt the necromancer’s heat travel throughout their body. 

Felix quickly pulled away and grabbed MC’s hand again before leading them through the door on the other side of the room, “You can stay in my room for the night, a fire was made earlier so it should already be warm enough for you to sleep.”

MC face flushed even more at the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Felix, it was something so simple but so _intimate_ , “I’ll sleep on the couch in my study, just let me grab a pillow and blanket before you go to sleep.” 

His statement stopped the barista in their tracks, he’s going to sleep on that worn couch? When there was an extremely fluffy bed to sleep on? That bed looked like you would slip in and not be able to get back up again with how plush it was.

“Are you sure you want me to take your bed? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable…” MC fiddles with the edge of their blanket cape. 

Felix let out a soft huff, “I’ve fallen asleep on that couch more times than I can remember from staying up reading. You’ll be putting that bed to use by sleeping in it, to be completely honest.”

MC looked over to the bed again before squeezing Felix’s hand, “what if… we were to share it? So that the bed gets to be used double the amount.” 

It was the Necromancer’s turn to become flushed at the idea of the two of them sharing the bed. He pulled his hand from MC’s as he muttered a quiet, “ok” before he started to remove his glasses and the rest of his outerwear. 

Once Felix had stripped down to his flowing shirt and his undergarments, they both moved to opposite sides of the bed before they slipped under the soft covers. The two had their backs to each other until MC started to slightly shiver again. He turned and wrapped one of his arms around them; spooning while using the same warming spell as before. 

MC sighed and wiggled back until their back pressed against Felix’s chest. His nose was now resting against their neck and tickled them as he took a deep breath in. They thought they could feel the faintest brush of his lips against the back of their neck, but they decided to ignore it as they let Felix’s breathing lull them into a warm sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sigh as they snuggled deeper into the Necromancer’s embrace, deciding to enjoy his warmth a little longer before having to officially wake up and spend the rest of the day in this cold estate. A soft grunt came from Felix from their actions, but when MC looked back, his expression was the same save for a slight furrow in his brow. They soon discovered the reason for his new face when they felt something stiff pressed against the peak of their ass. 

‘Does he just have morning wood? Or is he dreaming about something?’ Due to his lack of moans or flushed cheeks, they assumed that it was most likely the former, but that still didn’t keep them from biting their lip and imagining him dreaming about _them_. 

A wicked little thought entered their still hazy mind, interrupting their little fantasy, ‘Maybe I could help him out a little… He has to get up soon anyways…’ 

MC started to slowly grind their hips back into Felix’s growing member, savoring the unfiltered grunts and moans that left his mouth. A small moan left their own mouth as his hips bucked against theirs. 

His arm tightened around their waist as he started leaving soft kisses against the back of MC’s neck. Even though it was obvious that he was fully awake; neither of them stopped the slow grinding of their hips in time with each other, savoring the sweet friction and the knot that was tightening with each press against the other. 

Felix let out a soft chuckle between his airy gasps, “I wouldn’t mind waking up early if _this_ ,” he pressed himself harder against their ass, “was my wake up call.” They both let out a slight laugh before the only conversation between the two was gasps and moans yet again.

From the way that Felix’s hips were now grinding at a quick and harsh pace, MC could tell that he was going to cum soon, but it wasn’t as if they were too far along either. Especially once the hand that was on their waist moved down to play with them in time with his thrusts. 

MC turned their head to the side to kiss Felix’s cheek, which he soon followed suit so their lips were now pressed against each other. But the sweet kiss soon turned into a sensual dance of tongues as they fought for dominance over the other. They broke the kiss first, a small string of saliva kept their mouths connected as MC let out a moan.

“ _Felix_ , I-I’m gonna,” Felix cuts them off by pressing his forehead against theirs, “Me too, MC, _fuck_ , C-Come with me? _Please?_ ” MC nodded their head quickly and tilted their head back to rest on his shoulder.

A loud knock interrupted the two and as a meek voice can be heard from the door leading to the study, “S-Sir Felix? Your father is requesting your presence at the breakfast table immediately, you know his distaste for tardiness…” 

Felix let out a quiet groan while biting MC’s neck, he was just about to cum before the servant interrupted him. He cleared his throat and then addressed the servant who stood on the other side of the door, “Thank you for reminding me, Tell him I’ll be there soon.” 

Footsteps were heard moving in the opposite direction before the heavy clank of the door at the entrance of his quarters was closed. The two slowly moved apart from each other, the mood between them obviously killed by the sudden appearance of someone else. 

MC moved to leave the bed before being pulled back into a heated kiss by Felix. He broke the kiss after a few moments and rested his forehead against theirs. 

“After breakfast… I fully intend on finishing what _you_ started, is that alright with you?” How sweet, he still asked for consent even after all that had already happened. MC let out a giggle before pecking his lips again. 

“I’m more than alright with that, just don’t expect me to keep my hands to myself during breakfast.” 

The two shared a wicked smirk before leaving the bed to get dressed for breakfast. Today was going to be an _eventful_ day for the two.


End file.
